CAMHANAICH
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: (TAORIS) Tao mencelos. Bagaimana hatinya menyadari sudah sangat lama ia tidak duduk bersama seseorang yang benar-benar mau bicara dengannya, menatap matanya, bercengkrama tanpa ada dinding penghalang yang membuatnya berpikir sejuta kali untuk membebaskan suaranya dari tenggorokan yang tercekik. / RnR?


Camhanaich.

Ada sesuatu yang sangat khusus tentang waktu pagi bagi tiap-tiap orang, terutama momen intens begitu bangun dari tidur. Mendapat anugrah karena berhasil menyambung satu lagi nyawa, merasakan lagi kehidupan yang di berikan Maha Kuasa karena jiwa dan raga masih dapat menghirup napas baru pada rotasi bumi.

Semua suka keheningan tertentu yang menyertai kita saat pagi hari. Dimana sinar matahari menyapa, kehangatan menyebar ke dalam kulit, cahaya yang menyertai seluruh ruangan seperti keajaiban.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Saat sedang berguling ke sisi ranjang, bersiap menyentak tirai, namun jendela seperti berpindah tempat. Ah bukan. Bukan hanya jendela yang berpindah tempat, ranjang itu berubah wujud menjadi ukuran dua kali lipat.

Ah salah. Huang Zitao terbangun di tempat lain.

Tidak mendapatkan keheningan paginya.

 _Oh ya, malam itu…_

… **:0-0-0:…**

* * *

© All Story Rights Reserve, . CAMHANAICH

©Wu Yifan & Huang Zitao doesn't belong to anyone,  
I take NO PROFIT.

 **Genre:** Romance. Tragedy.  
Author alternate universe, bittersweet, old Kris and cute-schooler Tao. Typo and miss-spelling.

* * *

… **:0-0-0:…**

Kris melarikan kedua tangannya bergerak menyisir helai rambut yang tidak terlihat berantakan, dan kakinya dari semula tadi tidak berhenti mondar-mandir menyusuri keramik marmer apartementnya sendiri. Dua tangan —tersebutlah ekspresinya jadi terlihat lebih nyata. Ekspresi takut bercampur dengan rasa bersalah.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar mabuk waktu itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak ingat apapun, sungguh." Kris berujar dengan nada khawatir.

Kecanggungan terjadi, tapi Tao tidak serta-merta berdiri dan memaki-maki dengan frasa-frasa kasar. Jadi dia mendongak, melihat pria yang beberapa jam lalu menjamah tubuhnya dalam keadaan sadar-tidak sadar atau kau bisa bilang setengah mabuk, dengan tatapan yang lembut tapi sulit di jelaskan, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Katanya dengan tenang, figur dewasa.

Kris memijat pelipis kepalanya, menggeram kesal tapi tidak di tunjukkannya terang-terangan, hanya saja kau bisa tau dengan jelas kalau ekspresi pria jangkung berkulit cerah ini sedang menunjukkan perasaan yang benar-benar absurd.

Kris melinting _sweeter_ bagian lenganya sampai siku, "Maaf, apa luka di pipi mu itu juga ulahku?"

"Ya," satu napas tersendat di dalam tenggorokannya, "Ini salah satunya."

"Salah satunya? Tunggu, apa ada bagian lain dari tubuhmu yang aku lukai juga?"

Senyum dan angguk yang menjadi jawaban Tao. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia berikan selain ekspresi palsu yang akhir-akhir sering ia lakukan.

Sendirinya, ia bahkan tidak mampu memberikan penjelasan apapun atas kejadian yang menimpanya, sama menegangkan seperti asteroid menghantam ke dalam rumahnya. Bagaimana mengatakan isi hati yang terkoyak karena kemarahan atas pria yang baru saja di temuinya selama tiga jam dengan alasan 'Menutupi kekurangan orang di kencan buta' malah berubah brutal menjadi 'Pria yang memperkosaku semalaman'. Pikiran sehat menolaknya untuk merasa marah dan tersudut.

 _Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu._ Satu isi hati yang dramatis kabur dari pikirannya.

Dan ada lagi satu kepedihan terselip ke dalam kepalanya. Ini _i juga kesalahanku sendiri._

Kris menyeret kursi kayu merapat kearah lawan bicaranya, lalu duduk diatasnya, menyisihkan jarak yang cukup dekat, cukup dekat sampai keduanya bisa saling membaui satu sama lain. "Kalau tidak keberatan, kau mau menceritakan kenapa dan bagaimana kita berdua bisa sampai di apartemenku?"

Lawan bicaranya menunduk. Tao menggenggam dua jemarinya, membentuk tangannya menjadi sebuah kepalan, tatapan mata tidak berani melihat apapun, hanya menunduk dan tidak berbicara.

Kris tertegun sebentar. Pemikiran tidak logis melintas di dalam otaknya. Karena ini kali pertama dirinya bercinta dengan sosok tidak berpayudara dan organ seksnya hanya terdiri dari testis dan lubang anal. Kris tidak menyangka saja, bahkan kalau alam sadarnya yang mabuk membenci ketertarikan dirinya dengan pria, Kris yakin sisi dirinya yang mabuk itu pasti berhenti.

Tapi dia tidak melakukan, tidak merasa menyesal juga malah.

Sampai segila apa acara minum-minum yang seperti _pesta lajang umur kepala tifa_ semalam? Menyisakan misteri. Bagaimana bisa ia mendesak mundur napsunya saat seorang perempuan timur tengah berhidung mancung dan sangat anggun mendekap lengannya diantara bongkahan dadanya yang tembam? Kemudian seperti terseret arus badai ia malah menarik anak laki-laki begundal yang sama sekali tidak menikmati acara ini lalu _bumm_ lesakan bingun memaksa Kris untuk memikirkan lanjutan dari kisah hidupnya yang berdurasi semalaman. Namun tidak bisa, semua alur kejadian itu seperti gulungan kaset yang kusut dan tidak membentuk suatu penjelasan apapun.

"Kemarin itu bukan lah sesuatu yang ingin aku ingat, begitupun denganmu." Lutut Tao gemetar dan merapat, Jari-jari kakinya yang telanjang kelihatan menekuk, kentara dia sedang menahan perasaannya. Tapi entah perasaan apa.

Kris memutar wajah, "Maaf, kalau kau memang tidak ingin menceritakannya, tidak apa-apa," Kris berdiri, lalu meremas pundak Tao pelan, gestur ramah membuat dirinya seakan tidak ingin membuat jarak yang canggung kepada korban yang dia perkosa kemarin malam. "Aku buatkan kau sarapan, oke? Biar beginipun kau tetap tamuku." Kris sedikit membungkuk sampai sebatas wajah lawan bicaranya, tapi lawan bicaranya masih tetap bersikukuh merundukkan kepalanya.

Punggung tegap berlapis _sweeter_ tipis itu menjauh, berjalan menuju dapur yang berada tepat di sebelah ruang tamu. Tidak di halangi pintu, hanya ada sekat berupa ukiran kayu khas Timur-Asia yang menjadi pembagi antar ruang tamu dan ruang makan dan dapur.

Tao membuang nafasnya dan mulai menegakkan lehernya, pegal juga. Diatas kursi yang ia duduki, mata Tao menjalar kesetiap penjuru ruang, memperhatikan satu persatu objek rumah tangga yang disusun sederhana disana. Tidak banyak perabot yang dipajang, ruang tamunya yang kosong terlihat lebih lebar dan luas, seperti arena favorit taman kanak-kanak. Disitu tidak di pajang foto apapun, tidak ada lukisan atau poster dengan warna mentereng, dindingnya yang di cat krem lembut tidak di paku satupun.

"Boleh aku buka tirai jendelamu?" tanya Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dinding.

Ia merindukan serapan hangat sinar matahari di atas kulitnya yang tidak segar.

"Ah ya, tentu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Tao berdiri menghampiri jendela, menyibak tirai raksasa itu dengan sekali hentakan tangan. Cahaya matahari yang terik menembus kaca bening dan mendarat di wajahnya, silau. Tao membalik mukanya, melihat sekeliling mencari keberadaan alat penunjuk waktu, tapi tidak di temukannya. Ia memalingkan kembali wajahnya kearah semula.

Pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya tidak asing. Perumah itu, pertokoan itu, jalan dan setiap simpang itu di kenalnya dengan baik. Bahkan tukang-tukang dan pria-pria yang sedang menyapui jalanan, Tao pernah menyapa mereka sesekali tiap ia akan berangkat sekolah.

Tao membuka tuas jendela itu selebar mungkin, membiarkan angin pagi membelai tubuhnya yang _lelah_. Seingatnya kemarin, ia masih memakai potongan kemeja kotak berwarna merah dengan celana jeans biru gelap, tapi sekarang T-shirt biru kebesaran dan celana pendek berbahan kain satun yang membalut badannya.

"Dia mengganti bajuku ya?" senyum kecil terukir dari bibirnya yang tipis. Walau sedikit, Tao bisa mencium bau _musk_ yang maskulin menguar dari kaosnya. Jelas itu adalah bau seksi dari si pemilik kaos.

Tao menerawang, menatap sang surya yang muncul pelan-pelan di antara gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit dari beranda tempat kakinya berkipijak. Otaknya merangsang ingatan akan rasa sakit. Semalam. Tentang nafas berbau alkohol yang tajam, tangan-tangan kokoh yang menggenggam dirinya begitu kuat sampai meninggalkan bekas-bekas, bibir-bibir liar begitu kasar mengecup lehernya. Tentang gigi kuat yang mencap sakit di bagian dadanya, lidah-lidah bergerigi yang menggerayang wajahnya. Tentang ekstitensi yang menyakiti lubang bagian bawahnya. Semua napsu itu berlarian di atas kulitnya, mengencangkan saraf-sarafnya.

Menyakitinya, juga _memuaskan_ -nya.

Tentang kehangatan asing itu… tentang lesakan pinggul yang mempompanya itu… tentang pelukan, pagutan dan ciuman tangguh yang memperebutkan udara..

Semua ingatan itu masih kental bersarang di memorinya.

"Hei, sarapan sudah siap."

Suara rendah menyadarkan Tao dari lamunannya. Ia melangkah masuk menuju ruang makan lalu kembali duduk di kursinya tadi. Dengan Kris yang kini juga duduk menghadap dirinya di depan meja makan.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menyiapkan apapun. Aku baru pindah kesini sekitar minggu lalu." Kris menyodorkan mangkuk putih berisi bubur yang di taburi _nori_ kering dan sedikit rempah-rempah gurih diatasnya. Disusul dengan segelas teh hangat yang diseduh di gelas keramik. Makanannya pun juga ia pindahkan dari nampan keatas meja.

Tao mengangguk pelan, "Tidak apa, ini sudah lebih dari cukup, terimakasih. Selamat makan." Mengambil sendoknya, Tao mulai menyuap sendok-sesendok bubur itu kedalam mulutnya.

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian Kris seperti mati dalam kebosanan. Tao tidak menunjukkan respon apapun, ia tidak akan bicara kalau tidak ditanyai, jawabannya selalu singkat dan tidak minat. Kris bertanya mengenai hal-hal biasa seperti kau tinggal dimana, dan Tao hanya menjawab di sekitar sini. Kris juga menanyai tentang statusnya, Tao menjawab pelajar. Kris begitu geram dan menyalak di dalam hati, _"Taman kanak-kanak dan kampus itu sama-sama berstatus 'pelajar', sialan!"_.

Banyak pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Kris, dan Tao selalu menjawabnya tanpa kemauan. Berusaha menahan bicaranya, takut segelintir rahasia tentang dirinya tanpa sadar diumbar ke muka umum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau rumahmu memang ada di sekitar sini, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

Tao menengadah, "Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Ketegangan dan rasa was-was mengelilingi Kris. Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan pada si korban ini. Kesampingkan soal kemungkinan kehamilan, Kris bisa bernapas lega untuk yang satu itu. Tapi ia tidak mungkin dengan kejam mengusir pria berkepala hitam ini dari tempat tinggalnya, atau memberinya uang sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepada perempuan hilir-mudik yang ia pesan.

Dari sisi lain, itu seperti menendang tenggelam harga diri seorang pria.

Kris berdeham, "Kau membenciku, ya?"

Tao mengangkat alis, "Hah?"

"Maaf kalau aku menyakiti perasaanmu perihal kemarin. Tapi jujur, aku benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun. Aku tau kau kesal, sekali lagi maafkan aku. Kepalaku pening, paginya lututku terasa berat, begitu ingin beranjak dari ranjang, aku mendapati kau sedang meringkuk di dekat tubuhku, telanjang —ah maksudku, kita berdua tidak berbusana. Aku panik, sampai tidak berani menghidupkan lampu. Jadi dalam keadaan gelap gulita aku memakaikanmu kaosku yang terkecil, begitupun celana-celana pendekmu. Dan seperti yang kau tau, saat kau bangun, kau berjalan menulusuri lorong, dan mendapatiku di ruang tamu."

Tao mengedip. Menyadarkan Kris bahwa bulu mata yang panjang itu begitu cocok melindungi kelopak mata yang bulat.

"Sedang bermain Wii, seperti tidak ada kejadian apapun." Tao menyilangkan sendoknya, kemudian menyeruput tehnya sedikit-sedikit. Ucapannya menyindir, tapi Kris terlalu tidak peka untuk menyadarinya.

Kris menutup wajahnya, "Ini bukan kali pertama aku mengalami kejadian seperti ini."

Rahang Tao membuka lebar, menganga, "Bu-bukan kali pertama?"

Kris berdiri dan menumpuk mangkuk-mangkuk serta gelas-gelas itu di atas nampan dan membawanya ke _wasteful_. Begitu kembali, dua gelas berisi air putih datang bersamanya. "Aku tidak bisa mabuk. Maksudku bisa, tapi aku merasa ragu kalau harus mabuk di tengah orang asing. Karena setiap aku hilang kesadaran di bawah pengaruh alkohol, temanku bilang, aku akan kehilangan kendali dan biasanya rutin _menyeret_ perempuan. _Well_ , tapi ini pertama kalinya aku membawa seorang laki-laki."

Tao nampak memikirkan kata-kata Kris. Ia hanya memastikan pria jangkung berwajah tampan ini tidak mengada-ngada dan bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

"Jadi, ini pertama kali kau melakukannya dengan seorang pria?"

"Ehm… seingatku, iya. Maaf, tapi siapa namamu tadi?"

Tao menatap lawan bicaranya, "Tao. Huang Zitao."

"Baiklah Tao, namaku Wu-"

"Wu Yifan. Kau bahkan punya panggilan kecil. Kris, benar?" tawa ringan memecah di ruangan yang dari tadi sunyi dan kelam. "Maaf saja ya, ingatanku kuat, tidak sepertimu."

Entah kekuatan seperti apa yang berhasil di ambil Tao dari udara 'tak kasat mata, namun candaannya ampuh membuat Kris seperti terlepas dari rantai-rantai yang dari tadi membelenggu bagian terdalam dirinya.

Kris terperanjat, bukan candaan itu yang membuat Kris terhenyak. Entah perasaan apa yang di rasakan hatinya, matanya 'tak lekang memperhatikan wajah-wajah yang pemalu ini. Kemudian Tao tertawa, menampakkan gigi kecil tersembunyi dari sela bibir. Mata menyipit karena pipinya terangkat mengumbar senyum, yang membuat Kris juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Seperti tersiram air suci yang meloloskan semua gundah dan perasaan bersalah.

"Jadi, kau bisa menceritakan kejadiannya?"

Tao mengangkat bahu, "Kau terlalu memaksa. Kenapa sangat ingin tau?"

Tao menangkap satu lagi kebiasaan yang terbilang manis dari Kris. Karena tiap kali ia merasa malu, marah, gusar, bingung dan sedikit senang, Kris selalu melempar wajahnya kearah lain dan menyembunyikan semburat ekspresi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Seperti sekarang, ini sudah yang kelima kalinya. Dan menurut Tao, itu sebuah ciri khas yang manis sekali.

"Yah… karena ini yang pertama, yang pertama dengan pria dan aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Andai aku punya kamera pengintai di kamarku."

Tao tertawa kecil, "Tapi pertama, kau harus menceritakan tentang dirimu dulu. Aku ingin tau cerita personal tentang pria yang kemarin meniduriku."

Begitu terdengar kata-kata 'meniduri' konstan membuat otot-otot Kris mengencang.

"Semalam aku sudah bercerita banyak, saat di kelab, tentang tempat tinggal dan status kewarganegaraanku yang sempat menetap di Amerika. Aku rasa itu lebih dari cukup. Sekarang harusnya aku yang menanyaimu. Dari tadi tiap aku bertanya, ucapanmu tidak pernah lebih panjang dari sepuluh kata. Dan malam itu kau hanya duduk memojok." Kris membela diri panjang-lebar. "Begini saja. Kita bergantian bertanya, oke?"

Tao melipat tangannya di atas meja, "Aku tidak punya keuntungan dari itu."

"Hei, ini hanya _game_ saja. Baiklah, kau yang mulai."

"Aku tidak mau. Lagipula aku jamin kau tidak akan tertarik dengan kehidupanku."

"Hei Tao… ayolah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Kau terlalu menarik untuk di acuhkan."

Di luar segala sesuatu yang bersifat formalitas, Tao hanya tidak menyangka sikap Kris begitu hangat dan terbuka kepadanya yang merupakan orang asing untuknya. Tao tetap mencoba otaknya untuk menghindari pemikiran negatif seperti, _"Oh Tao, mungkin pria ini memang baik pada semua orang. Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri."_ Tapi Tao adalah pria dengan insting tajam, ia tidak menangkap perlakukan Kris yang mengintimidasi atau menekan keberadannya. Semuanya kelihatan segar dan baru, seakan-akan mereka adalah kawan yang saling jumpa di tengah jalan dan membantu satu sama lain. Bukan seperti dua pria yang kelabakan karena terjerat kasus seks di luar kendali kesadaran.

"Baiklah… baiklah. Jadi berapa umurmu?"

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Kris langsung menjawabnya dengan cepat. "Tiga puluh… dua."

"Ti–tiga puluh?" Tao terbelak. Lebih tua lagi maka ini bentuk kriminalitas yang berbahaya.

"Hee… memangnya berapa umurmu?"

"Delapan belas."

"APA?! ASTAGA, APA KAU MASIH SEKOLAH?!" Ekspresi Kris tidak kalah kaget dari Tao. Hanya saja mukanya lebih realistis, mulut menganga lebar, sama lebar dengan bola matanya yang melotot tidak percaya. Benar-benar terjerat kasus yang berbahaya. Melakuan seks keras terhadap pelajar di bawah pengampuan?

"Tidak perlu sekaget itu,"

"Tapi delapan belas? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke kelab itu tanpa kartu identitas diri? Apa karena orang dalam?"

"Itu sudah satu pertanyaan, tuan." Tao benar-benar ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, karena ia merasa psikis Kris memang bongsor dan berotot, badannya terbentuk dengan bagus, Tao bisa melihatnya dengan jelas walau sweeter kedodoran itu menutupi lekuk tubuh Kris. Tapi sifat Kris kelihatan seperti lebih muda darinya, meledak-ledak, mudah terpuruk dan mudah malu. Tidak cocok untuk status kepala tiga.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan, om apalagi pak. Aku tidak setua itu."

Ya tapi itu memang benar. Tao bisa melihat bentuk tubuh Kris sesuai dengan pria umur kepala tiga. Tapi pembawaannya yang inkonsisten dan kekanak-kanakan membuat Tao ragu dengan persepsinya sendiri. Cara kris berbicara tidak seperti pria berumur tiga puluh. Belum lagi bahasa tubuhnya lebih tepat di bilang seperti anak yang baru lulus semester lima.

Tapi terlepas dari itu, Tao menangkap sosok Kris sangat tampan. Wajahnya yang putih mulus membuat mata siapapun pasti betah menatapnya lama-lama. Disamping itu, auranya sangat tangguh dan kelihatan sekali _berbau uang_. Kaya. Karena kemarin Tao menyaksikan pria berumur tiga puluhan ini memilih mengenakan potongan kemeja Armani dan turun dari mobil _sport_ berwarna merah mencolok hanya karena ingin menghadiri acara kolonial tidak jelas dan telat sekitar setengah jam lebih.

"Apa kau bisa menuangkan berapa kali kau berhubungan seks dengan wanita dalam angka?" Tanya Tao.

"Terbilang sering."

Tao mendecah, "Aku bilang dalam angka."

"Hm… mungkin hitungannya sama seperti umurmu, mungkin lebih banyak dari itu."

Tanpa malu atau memang jujur yang berdasar dari hati, tanpa di buat-buat, ketakjuban Tao pada Kris berada di tempat yang tepat.

Tao terdiam. Menebak kemana perasaan gundah dan bersalahnya, kemana emosi jiwa yang tadi mengukungnya karena telah berbuat seks yang keras bersama orang asing. Itu semua hilang, menyublin dengan mudah hanya karena diajak duduk bersama menyantap sarapan dan bercanda gurau.

Tao mencelos. Bagaimana hatinya menyadari sudah sangat lama ia tidak duduk bersama seseorang yang benar-benar mau bicara dengannya, menatap matanya, bercengkrama tanpa ada dinding penghalang yang membuatnya berpikir sejuta kali untuk membebaskan suaranya dari tenggorokan yang tercekik.

"Oh giliranku," Kris menjilat bibirnya. "Apa kau akan menuntutku dengan sejumlah uang yang besar atau melaporkanku kepihak berwajib dengan tuduhan melakukan asusila terhadap anak di bawah umur legal?"

"ku-kurasa tidak akan." Tao tertawa. "Kau takut?"

"Takut? Dengan uang? Tentu tidak. Aku hanya takut berurusan dengan pihak berwajib. Jabatanku yang sensitif sangat sulit kalau berususan dengan polisi. Perusahaanku bisa jatuh."

Pemegang perusahaan? Co-funder atau sekretaris atas? Dugaan tentang _berbau uang_ ternyata tidak salah.

"Jadi kau semacam bos perusahaan?"

Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau menyesal melakukan itu denganku?"

Kris menatap ke dalam bola mata Tao. Anak umur belasan yang tidak bisa mengontrol ucapannya, seperti memancing ledakan birahi, di lakukan tanpa kesadaran.

"Tadinya iya… tapi begitu tau kalau aku melakukannya dengan pria macam dirimu, aku rasa hatiku harus dua kali berpikir ulang tentang kata menyesal." ucapannya sempurna dan mengalir begitu saja, Kris juga melihat senyum Tao sangat adiktif membuat degup jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Sebelum bertanya Kris menegak air putihnya sampai setengah gelas. "Jujur, apa aku kelihatan seperti seorang germo atau mucikari bagimu?"

"Tergantung bagaimana sikapmu nantinya." Tao tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya, sampai kekehan itu berhenti begitu ia memperhatikan jemari Kris yang janggal di pengelihatannya. "Kau sempat punya keluarga? Istri atau tunangan, misalnya?"

Kris sempat diam sedetik, agak ragu. "Ti-tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kau mau memberitahu bekas apa itu yang ada di jari manismu?"

Kris menggosok punggung tangannya sambil meremat bekas memutih yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Seperti bekas darah yang agak tersendat alirannya karena di halangi oleh sesuatu, dan dari bekasnya, Tao tau betul itu adalah bekas cincin, dan letaknya di jari manis. Apalagi kalau bukan cincin sah pengikat suami-istri? Tapi ucapan Tao tidak memaksa, dia mencerna lagi bahasa tubuh Kris.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang terpaksa harus di rahasiakan.

"Istri. Aku dulu punya istri."

Tao tidak kaget. Ia sudah menduganya.

"Kau berbohong dalam permainanmu sendiri."

Kris diam lagi. Mulutnya seperti tidak ingin berucap, dan Tao terlalu segan untuk memaksanya menjawab. "Bukan masalah, lebih baik kita akhiri saja percakap—"

"Aku tidak pernah siap jadi seorang suami. Sebenarnya. Tapi keadaan saat itu benar-benar sulit. Enam tahun lalu aku pergi berpesta dengan rekan kerja dan mabuk, ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya tapi ya, aku kelewat batas dan entah bagaimana wanita itu tiba-tiba menghubungiku dua bulan kemudian dan mengadu kalau ia mengandung anakku. Aku memang tipe pria brengsek tapi tidak bertanggung jawab bukanlah moto hidupku. Jadi aku menjelaskan padanya dan dia pun mengeluakan keluh-kesahnya padaku. Dia wanita baik dan tidak menuntut, hanya meminta kalau anak ini lahir, aku juga harus ikut mengurusi anak dalam kandungannya dan akan mengakui di hari yang akan datang kalau aku adalah ayahnya."

Tao mengikuti rentetan cerita dengan serius, wajahnya tampak tenang, tapi kening kepalanya sedikit mengkerut. Kris menegak sisa air putihnya sampai habis dan melanjutkan lagi ceritanya.

"Aku jadi sering mengunjunginya, dia tinggal di rumah yang sederhana, dengan keluarga sederhana yang hangat. Dia punya tiga adik perempuan yang manis dan baik, aku sampai ingin membawa pulang satu orang yang rambutnya panjang berwarna pirang. Aku sampai memikirkan apakah nanti _anakku_ akan seperti dia? Apakah _anakku_ akan sama menggemaskannya seperti dia? Dan entah sejak kapan aku suka mendatanginya, mengajak orang tuanya makan malam bersama, dan mengajak wanita bersama tiga orang adiknya menginap di rumahku. Bahkan saat di rumahku, tiga bocah di bawah umur tiga belas itu bisa membantuki membenahi rumah. Sangat lucu melihat badan-badan mungil mereka menggenggam vacuum-cleaner dan kemoceng."

Kris tertawa, begitupun Tao. Ia begitu terbawa cerita, awalnya cerita Kris begitu klise tapi setelah penjelasannya di ucapkan sampai di titik ini, Tao jadi makin semangat mendengarnya.

"Saat kandungannya dua bulan. Aku memberanikan diri mengajaknya menikah. Aku pikir kenapa tidak? Wanita ini sempurna, hanya saja cerita tentang pertemuan kami kurang baik. Jadi aku memutuskan menikahinya secepat mungkin. undangan di sebar, dan seminggu kemudian kami menikah. Tidak ada yang ku sesali, semua berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanku, aku sangat senang, sangat. Hidupku berubah sejak hari itu. Sampai saat hari kelahiran anakku, istriku meninggal karena pendarahan, sayangnya, anakku juga tidak bisa di selamatkan."

Apa yang terjadi setelah kata-kata itu di letupkan membuat Tao harus setengah mati menelan buntalan penyelasan yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Sifat yang tenang berubah seketika tapi Tao tidak menginterpretasikan tatapan Kris yang juga kelihatan kaget. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkannya.

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak ingin menyembunyikannya, dan aku tidak ingin berbohong dalam permainanku sendiri." Kris tertawa. "Jadi sekarang gantian aku yang bertanya, bukan?"

Lagi-lagi, Kris menceritakan kisah tragis seperti bukan apa-apa. Bahkan saat ia menyadari telah _memperkosa_ seorang pria juga seperti di anggapnya angin lalu. Entah memang itu sifatnya atau bagaimana, tapi Tao kagum dengan sikap tidak-acuh Kris.

"Silahkan." Kata Tao kemudian.

"Apa aku pria pertama yang tidur denganmu?"

Tao tidak menyangka Kris akan menyanyainya dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia pikir Kris mungkin akan lebih mengulas tentang pertanyaan tidak penting seperti _"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"_ atau _"Apa orang tuamu tidak khawatir karena kau tidak pulang semalaman?"_

"Aku seorang gay. Entah pengakuan ini bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu atau tidak, tapi ya… kau bukan pria pertama yang tidur bersamaku."

"Hmm…"

 _'Hmm…'_ Tanggapan yang tidak di perkirakan. "Kau tidak membenciku?"

"Kalau aku membencimu, aku sudah mengusirmu tanpa harus berpura-pura baik memakaikanmu baju baru dan memberimu sarapan pagi."

Tao berdeham, "Setelah tau aku…"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

"Kau punya pacar sekarang?"

"Tidak. Kau?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada."

Tao kehabisan kata-kata untuk bertanya. "Aku tidak tau lagi ingin bicara apa. Sekarang kau bebas menanyai apapun."

"Baguslah. Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Kalau seperti yang di kartun-kartun, ekspresi Tao sudah seperti Jerry yang sedang berjalan dan tiba-tiba di sergap Tom di ujung belokan lorong, kemudian karena perasaan kaget, kedua matanya keluar dari kelopak matanya. Tao tidak tau bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. Tapi Kris menganggapnya lucu, dan seandainya ia memegang ponselnya, dia bersumpah akan memotret ekspresi lucu Tao yang menganga lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengerti…"

"Kita masih dalam permainan, kan? Jadi apa jawabanmu."

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya kau… dengan laki-laki?"

"Iya, itu benar."

"Dan kau membencinya."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku membencinya, atau membencimu."

"Tapi —"

"Cukup jawab ya atau tentu saja aku mau." Kris tertawa, ia masih sempat membuat guyonan dan Tao bahkan tidak sedikitpun menggubrisnya.

"Kau akan menyesal."

"Tidak akan. Aku akan lebih menyesal kalau melepaskanmu sekarang."

Kris mendorong Tao untuk lebih terbuka padanya, melalui percakapan yang tanpa sedikitpun menyentil perasaannya, malah mengangkat semua pergumulan perasaannya ke atas udara sampai tertiup angin musim semi. Setidaknya obrolan ini membuat Kris tau kalau Tao adalah tipikal anak laki-laki berpikiran panjang, harga dirinya tinggi dan terkesan dingin tapi sebenarnya ia hanya seseorang yang sama sensitifnya seperti tanaman putri malu.

Kris berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya, tidak lama ia keluar sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas seukuran A4 dan spidol permanen berwarna hitam.

"Begini saja. Aku merasa seperti pria kurang ajar karena langsung mengajakmu berkencan padahal baru semalam aku menggumulimu dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku minta maaf, jadi begini saja," Kris melipat kertas itu menjadi dua bagian dan merobeknya sama rata. "Aku akan berikan nomer telepon dan alamat e-maiku. Dan aku minta kau tulis juga nomer telepon dan alamat e-mailmu di kertas ini." Kris lalu menyodorkan kertasnya sambil memberikan robekan kertas berisi nomer-nomer miliknya.

Tao menurut dan menulis sesuai perintah. Setelah selesai, ia memberikan kertasnya pada Kris. "Jangan menatapku seperti anak yang harus di kasihani. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak merasa keberatan melakukan hal itu dengan pria sepertimu, walau pun kau sedang mabuk sekalipun."

"Senang mendengarnya, suatu kehormatan. Baiklah, kau bisa mandi di tempatku, aku punya baju baru yang mungkin muat dengan ukuran tubuhmu." Kris tidak bisa menahan tangan yang dari tadi ingin mengelus kepala hitam yang mungil itu, jadi dia melakukannya sekarang. Kepala Tao di gosoknya geram, seperti mengelus-ngelus kepala anak anjing. Naluri wajar kalau kau melihat seorang laki-laki yang menggemaskan macam Tao.

Tao memamerkan senyumannya, "Aku tidak ingin baju baru. Aku mau T-shirtmu saja, itu cukup."

 **END.**

* * *

Comeback dengan cerita super ironis. Ya. Halo kembali ke fandom screenplay kesayangan dengan KrisxTao sebagai pemerannya.

Kali ini tanpa ada kendala sedikitpun author membuat dua karakter kesukaan author menjadi om-om kepala tiga yang _sebenarnya_ bocah banget tapi kaya raya dan super tampan berpasangan dengan anak laki-laki pelajar yang punya pikiran dewasa namun sensitif, jujur saya suka dengan bentuk cerita seperti ini.

Ada rencana melanjutkan cerita ini sebenarnya, kenapa mereka bisa bertemu, sebenarnya apa rahasia yang di sembunyikan Tao karena kelihatannya dia punya sesuatu yang ingin ia ucapkan, lalu cerita lengkap mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi _malam itu_ dengan taged rating M yang hardcore karena temanya pemerkosaan (lol) tapi itu tergantung responsif pembaca. Karena author menulis kali ini benar-benar ingin melepas rasa kangen author sama otp. Ya. Hanya itu. Biar bersambung atau tidak, author sama-sama senang.

Author meminta reviews dan fol/fav dari pembaca ya… kritik dan saran juga sangat di butuhkan untuk membantu perkembangan author dalam menulis.

Terima kasih.


End file.
